Recent evidence indicates that serotonin-mediated vasoconstriction may play a role in the maintenance of essential hypertension. This study is designed to assess the antihypertensive and hormonal-metabolic effects of ketanserin, a recently-developed S2-serotonin-receptor atagonist.